Want
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Rose is in Ravenclaw, she is bookish, self centered and above all a virgin. Scorpius is a Slytherin to the core. He isn't a bad boy really, ecxept Rose is screaming at him to take her, not in so many words but still to him she does. Short, smutty, Scorpius wanted to let us know what he wants, Rose...
1. Chapter 1

_**This going to be a short one, maybe three or four chapters, not sure. Depends on what Scorpius has in mind. He kept on bugging me to write some smutty story, so beware if you're not up for it. If you do enjoy.**_

 _ **I have no Beta so forgive my grammar and spelling issues.**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapter One.~**_

* * *

It was one of those first warm days in spring, sending everyone out to the grounds. Hogwarts castle seemed deserted, anyone who had time sat outside.

So was Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw by nature and heart, book smart, intelligent and to her dismay very pretty with good curves. She hid those quite successfully, she wore loose robes and many layers, at least to her she did. She and her gang of girls ventured out when they couldn't resist the sun shining through the stained glasses in Ravenclaw tower. Daisy Chang, Violet Perriwinkle and Rose, mockingly called the flowersquad. How in Merlin names their parents came up with those baffled Rose even her cousin Lily suffered the same fate, she was two years below them in Ravenclaw. Violet saw the sun shining in and suggested they could also take their little book class outside, the other two girls agreed breezily.

The three girls made their way outside chatting animatedly as they traipsed through ancient corridors of the castle. The large stone walls creaked, portraits watched them go by, innocent and uppity. The portraits agreed this is how it should be innocent youth and what not.

Sitting outside in the sun made Rose realise she was really wearing to many layers, she slid her woollen sweater over her head when no one outside their little group was watching, she loosened her tie and pulled her robes back over her legs, she rested her head against the tree behind her watching the nature around her awaken with every ray of light the sun send their way. It made her feel solemn watching her friends sitting beside her, a few other groups were scattered on the grounds, couples walked by holding hands.

"Oh, look at them!" Daisy scoffed, motioning to a couple who were shamelessly snogging a few trees separated from them.

Rose watched them, their tongues entangled, swapping saliva like bacteria's didn't exist. The boy got more and more heated as the kiss went on, he even dared to let his hand rest on the girls breast. The girl didn't seem to mind that he did as she leaned into him, her hand resting on his upper leg. His other hand entangled in her hair. Rose couldn't peel her eyes from them, she feigned being asleep, feeling quite warm, something tingled in her nether regions, she felt turned on by watching the couple entangle their tongues, long fluid strokes, Rose imagined all sort watching them. She never snogged a bloke, she was in her seventh year, she craved knowing what it felt like.

Violet and Daisy, turned around, becoming more engrossed with their books, discussing the content vehemently. They opted for one of Rose's Muggle writers, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. It was Rose favourite book she liked Elizabeth's wit and imagined Mr. Darcy was more than handsome.

Suddenly a quaffle landed in their midst, disturbing the peaceful moment that engulfed the young ladies, as they presumably where amongst each other.

"Oi, flowerpots! Do us a favour and throw us the quaffle!" A voice boomed from above them. Rose peered up, holding her hand above her head as she had to look against the sun. Rose huffed totally irked by whoever hovered above them: Malfoy! Who else than that jock. "You have to come down from your mighty broom when you want it back!" Rose drawled. She had no intention whatsoever on being an inch forthcoming with that git. He treated the castle and its grounds as his personal playground, would he never grow up?!

"Ah, don't mind me if I do!" He grinned. He stood up on his broom as he came lower, hopping of a foot above ground. "Sorry for interrupting your serious work! My sweet bunch o' flowers!" He snickered as he caught a glimpse of their copies of the same book. "I hope your Mr. Dracy will soon swing by and sweep you of your pretty feet." He stalked over, retrieving his quaffle, which landed just beside Rose. She didn't move an inch. Scorpius leaned over her, trying to get hold of their games equipment. Knocking against her knees, opening her robes, her skirt had ridden up and her shirt showed cleavage, he caught more flesh than she ever showed before. The girl had very nice long creamy legs and a very good set of tits, at least as far as his judgement went.

"Oi, git, get off me!" Rose squealed as he leaned on her leg to get the quaffle. Rose face turned crimson with anger, what did he think he was doing? Invading her personal space like that."You oaf, you stoop low trying to grope anything female you can get your hands on!" Rose ranted on as Scorpius reached for the quaffle leaning closer still.

"What?!" Scorpius angrily retorted the angry vixen. "You'd better shut that pretty mouth before I feel compelled to do so, you dry prune! As if I need to get your attention like this!" He angrily peered in her green emeralds. His nostrils flared up as he leaned his arm against the tree, steadying himself before he really fell into her lap, which he wouldn't mind one bit should it happen. But a screaming Weasley was enough to put him off, she could turn in to a right banshee, he witnessed that occurrence once to many.

"You, pompous git! As if every female in the castle would drop her knickers for you when you ask them too!" Which every girl would gladly do, Rose knew that, maybe she'd do it if he asked her nicely, but she had a standing to uphold.

"Don't go there flowerpot!" He dared her. His hand still on her thigh, which was more than fine, it was firm but slender, sending sparks to his fingers. He had the quaffle lodged under his armpit, he stepped back, got his broom which still hovered beside him, he stepped over the broom handle and pushed heavenwards. He grumbled under his breath, scoffing at himself for landing into such a predicament. The self righteous uppity missy, what did she think. She did have nice thighs, he'd give an arm to be lodged between them, she smelled nice and she gave as good as she got. He smirked thinking about her as he returned to his peers.

"Can you believe the nerve of that boy! He leaves no chance to feel up girls!" Rose thundered on. Looking at her gob smacked audience, they nodded their head in unison, yes they agreed, he left no opportunity. Rose pulled her robes around her exposed flesh, grabbed her books and looked at her friends, telling them in now ords they should pack their stuff and follow her, which they did.

Boy Rose got lucky, Violet and Daisy mused, Scorpius Malfoy of all handsome boys out there, topping their list, he felt up Rose, ouch they wanted to be her right now, which they kept to themselves, an angry Rose wasn't a pretty sight.

Rose's thigh kept on tingling, Scorpius fingers still ghosted her flesh. Her knickers were wet thinking of him, he came close, very much so, hell she dreamed naughty things about him, she'd never admit to it, no siree... But still he smelt nice, his lean muscled physique made her feel hot and bothered.

Rose and her squad returned to their tower stealthily, as Scorpius and his gang inhabited the main entrance, joking about their afternoon spent on brooms, recapping who won and scored, the level of testosterone shooting up as the boys bantered. Rose tried to duck behind a pilar, to no avail, he caught her with his eyes, following her as she tried to sneak away. His gaze darkened with something, her heart sped up, she felt skittish. Those eyes meant something dark an broody she was sure of that. He licked his lips, not averting his gaze, but kept on laughing and joking with his snakes.

Rose cheeks flushed, feeling his eyes penetrating hers, it was full of promise. As she rounded the corner the blokes broke out in laughter, she was sure Scorpius cracked a joke on her behalf. Her anger level jumped up, making her run to her dorm, tears brimming in her eyes, how dare he! Rose crawled atop her bed, her friends knew they had to leave her to her wallow in her misery. They knew she secretly liked Scorpius, they'd never would let her know they knew, her stubbornness would be her downfall one day. She stayed there until it was time for diner, she washed her face, righted her robes, donned her sweater, found her friends and went down to the great hall, promising herself Scorpius wouldn't get the better of her. She failed immensely as she sat down at her table, feeling grey eyes on her, she kept her head down, facing her plate, the food appeared and she plated up, pricking at the baked potato and beef stew.

"What are you glaring at mate!?" Claude Zabini asked Scorpius tentatively.

"Weaslebee!" Scorpius retorted smirkingly without breaking his glance. He went on eating his food.

"You never showed interest in her, what's changed?" Zabini snickered, he caught the girls face reddening the longer his partner in crime looked over at the other table.

"Yeah, what's up with that Scor!" Martin Nott observed, following his friends gaze over to the other table. The trio were comrades since kindergarten or even before that but their memories served them as early as when they were three years old. Their parents were also a close knit group. "You're not into bookworms!"

"Yeah I know, but have you two given her a good look, the girl is a positive knock out!" He kept on staring at the girl. "Her creamy thighs were what made me drop the quaffle in the first place!"

Earlier that afternoon:

"Okay, yeah over here Nott!" Scorpius yelled, he and his mates were high above the ground playing quidditch. They did this a lot, it never bothered anyone, they knew how to play without causing trouble, they should have been over at the pitch, but Gryffindor reserved the time to get some practise in.

Scorpius zoomed over to the goal with his quaffle when suddenly, something shifted in the periphery of his vision. A very creamy thigh and some cleavage, 'd fuck?! Weaslette? Looking dishy as hell without realising Scorpius dropped the quaffle as he was completely awestruck. As soon as he realised his mistake he dived down spiralling towards the quaffle and a very hot looking girl. "Oi, flowerpots!" It escaped his mouth before he knew it had. It was the nickname he and his. Mates came up with. Mistake number one...

Then she said something in the lines of him getting down to get the quaffle. Oh he wouldn't mind it one bit, he saw what she looked like from above, her thighs firmly imprinted in his brain, when he came down he rather clumsily leaned over her, placing his hand on her thigh, Mistake number two... The girl started to yell something around the lines of him being mingy. She smelled and looked so good up close an personal. Damn, why had he never noticed that this one was such a turn on. Yes he knew why, she covered herself, smart girl, bit not smart enough as it seemed, she successfully attracted his attention. He left before she could land a punch on his nose, that would have been most unfortunate thing if she had, he valued the prominent feature on his face.

"I thought that was odd to begin with!" Nott grinned his whites bare. Scorpius never dropped a thing in his life. Him dropping it and zooming down to retrieve it and getting into a pickle with Red astounded him, but now he knew, Scorpius couldn't look past female glory. "So what's the plan, mate?" He informed, eating turkey from its bone.

"Well she practically accused me off shagging every girl in the castle as like you know is not the case, maybe half but not every girl inside the castle had the good fortune to be worked over by me, you took care of that yourselves." She accused me further on being vile, which I can definitely be if she wants to. Scorpius smiled slyly, he made the girl feel thoroughly uncomfortable that much was apparent.

"Rose?" Violet whispered, trying to be careful about it.

"Yes, Violet?" Rose looked at her friend.

"Scorpius is watching you!" Daisy uttered.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rose rolled her eyes, she could be so dumb sometimes, even for a Ravenclaw.

"Well? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Daisy tried to sound a bit streetwise, failing miserably because she was such a nerd.

"Nothing, see if I care!" Rose huffed with indignation. 'Stupid, but beautiful git!' She mused in her head, how dare he make fun of her like this. Rose insecurities increasingly got the better off her as Scorpius kept on staring at her his gaze didn't falter. Okay right he won, Rose contemplated as she left before dessert appeared on the table. Rose all but fled the Great Hall, towards her sanctuary, a small niche in the library, she sat at the table which faced a small stained glass window, her back towards the book shelves. She took her notes from her satchel and opened a book she kept in the top shelf, she started to translate old runes, she was deeply engrossed with her decryption.

"So, thats where you hide when embarrassed huh?!" Scorpius whispered to the delicious red head.

"Fuck of you git, go and shag a girl in a broom closet for all I care!" Rose hissed.

"Language, puppet, language!" Scorpius stood behind her chair now, leaning over her trying to see what she was up to.

"Please go, you had your fun in the Great Hall, now kindly shove off!" Rose felt anger rise up in her belly and something else as she felt his breath tickle her skin.

"Are you sure baby?" Scorpius drawled, tracing her shoulder with his finger. Slowly rubbing a circle on her deltoid.

"_Yes of course I'm sure!" Her voice croaked, which infuriated her even more, 'great' now her vocal chords let her down as well. "N..n..now let go of my arm you insolent pig!" Rose shrugged her shoulder, making him grip it now. "No ones here to witness your bullying so, let off!" Rose finally turned her head towards him, his yes turned a funny darker colour.

"Tsss, I don't need an audience for what I want to do to you!" His voice husky, he moved his upper body closer to hers. Leaning closer still, "You know what you want, I can smell you do!..." He bit his lower lip, contemplating what he'd wanted to do to her, he couldn't decide what he wanted more, kneading those luscious breasts or bite her lower lip.

Rose breath hitched as indeed her puss reacted to his vile words, sod that!

Scorpius only breathed against her skin, he intended on making it as uncomfortable for her as it could be, she had it coming, shouting at him for touching her inappropriately, when in fact he really didn't mean to, but now, breathing down her neck, being so close, her heath brushing against him, he wasn't so sure about himself. Something strange went on in his stomach, he felt bile coming up in his throat. The girl seemed terrified of him, which made him sad. He backed off, turned on his heel and walked away.

Rose was sure, he'd grope her, but he retreated, leaving her suddenly. Rose took a deep breath, she felt like this was a narrow escape. From what exactly? Something she secretly craved, wanted. Scorpius Malfoy was within her grasp and all she could think off was hex his balls. His breath on her lobe, his fingers on her arm, made her want him badly, she never wanted anything more than him.

* * *

 ** _So how badly do you want this let me know. Guest reviews are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: not sure if it should stay here it is turning into a bit of a smutty thing, Scorpius turns nasty and Rose likes it or not?

* * *

 _Chapter two:_

 _~Too fast too furious?~_

* * *

Scorpius walked out of the library, the girl in the far corner sending him mixed signals, usually he could read girls more easily. He wasn't sure if she afraid or turned on. Going on her bookish reputation and, to his knowledge, never having any interest in boys whatsoever. He and his friends joked, the flowerpots were into girls hence the nickname. But now Scorpius wasn't so sure, he mockingly referred to smelling what she wanted, he used that phrase before to lure in girls, but be damned about this one he could smell how much she wanted him, even when she wasn't aware of it herself. Weaslebee seemed oblivious enough. He smirked as he wiped his lower lip, she was a turn on she was, all frumpy looking with a delicious bod hiding underneath all those layers. He tried not too run back to the dungeons, he needed to come up with a plan, seducing the girl, he knew now he wanted her under him, it was a question of time.

Rose sat frozen in her favourite spot, she wasn't sure if she should scream with indignation or cry because she wanted the boy more than ever. She wasn't going to give into that indulge, no she was Rose Weasley, prudish and proud about it.

Scorpius walked into his common room, Claude and Martin were playing Wizards Chess at their favourite seating area, it didn't have their name on it but they owned it nonetheless, Slytherins held them in high regards. A Malfoy, Zabini and Nott in one year, it would take at least another 15 od years for that to happen again. The trio didn't impose or instil they just were.

"Don't tell me, you followed her?" Zabini snickered as he made his manoeuvre as Martin left his pieces unguarded, Slyhterin to the core. "

"Yeah, well, I did." Scorpius knew his mates were right telling him not too.

"It's your Funeral Scor" Nott smiled. He couldn't blame Scorpius for pursuing the girl, she was a real minx. But her temper and not to mention her family would be off putting to him. Scorpius liked a challenge so he would have fun watching the bloke make a move on the girl. "Firewhiskey?" He smiled again, retrieving the bottle, which was lodged under the table.

"Don't mind if I do." Scorpius accepted gladly, taking a large swig, a Red headed clouded his mind. Sweet, maybe a pain in the throat, but when fully engulfed it would be a heady aftermath, much like a fine whiskey.

The next morning Rose got up, she had a deep sleep, she wasn't sure what she dreamed about, it was a good replenishing sleep nonetheless, somehow she discarded her knickers and her thin night dress was crumpled around her waist, she made sure to put on her underwear before opening the curtains which surrounded her four poster bed, what went on behind curtains was their own. She indulged in playing with her self now and again, even, pure virgins needed relief she convinced herself. Rose almost stumbled into the wash room, peeling her eyes open, she looked into the mirror, a certain glow on her cheeks as he looked at her reflection. Her eyes once opened clear and green, she smirked at herself knowing where the glow came from, washing her hands before anyone else ventured in. She had morals...

Breakfast started out like it always had. Everyone reminisced or talked animatedly with their friends, Rose always opted for the first one. She looked around, trying to locate a Blond, her eyes landed on him across the hall, he chatted with his housemates, not even glancing over once. Rose felt a bit at loss, she had no reason to feel this way, she totally felt grossed out Yesterday. Her cheeks reddened as something stirred again! It dawned on her why she slept so good, her dream came back as her body let her know why her nightgown was crumpled this morning.

"The wench is reddening again, you don't even have to look her way." Martin delivered Scorpius with what he perceived. He smirked slyly doing so.

"You're not saying?!" Scorpius answered. Who knew eh, the Ravenclaw Princess had dirty thoughts.

"Mmm" Martin hummed his mouth full with egg whites, he liked his proteins.

Rose packed her satchel and decided she'd get a head start towards her next class, advanced potions. She was the only girl from her close knit group to do so, it was a small class, three other Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, a Huffle Puff and Two Slytherins. Oh fuck, Scorpius and Nott...

Rose waited outside the door in the dungeons, the door was closed, she checked the time, she was at least a quarter of an hour early. She gnawed her lower lip, she got a book out and started to read.

"So puppet, all alone are we?" A voice drawled next to her. Scorpius! Rose eyes shut up from her book, he caught her totally of guard like the last time. She looked around trying to locate other souls, but the only one in their vicinity was his best friend Martin Nott, he leaned against the far end off the wall, hands folded in front of his chest, it appeared as if he was on the look out.

"Yes, puppet, he is" He answered her thoughts. He watched her bewildered eyes. "And no I'm not invading your mind!" He said as he stepped closer. His trademark smirk on his lips, his eyes on her mouth. "Such a nice mouth!" He whispered.

"Please, leave me be" Rose answered, she wanted to flee, but her body went into freeze mode, again_.

"Well, your voice says I should, but you're eyes and your scent tell me other things" He retorted softly his voice husky as he stepped even closer. His hand came up, his knuckles touched the side of her face, almost lovingly. His eyes lingering on her lips, they were sensual and full, kissable, biteable, ravishable...

"Why is Nott standing there?!" Rose said squeamishly.

"You know puppet, so we're not disturbed!" He caressed her chin with his thumb, his fingers on her cheekbone, his thumb went down her throat, swiping her windpipe. His eyes still on her mouth. "I'm here to make you a promise, puppet." He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "Now, just so we're clear, I want you! Anything I want I get."

Rose eyes grew wide with unbelief, he didn't say that, did he?! Her arm shot up with anger, ready to slap him.

Scorpius anticipated as much, his reflexes never failed him, alright just once they had and it did involve this one. He pinned her hand against the cold stone wall, his other hand went to her throat, "Fight me and it will only ad to the thrill!" He smirked against her earlobe, he pressed a small kiss under her ear.

Nott sent him a faint whistle, signalling someone was coming.

"Don't tell anyone, they will not believe you, you see I'm a perfect behaved student. It's you making me do this." Scorpius stepped aside, leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. He greeted Nott as he approached them.

The door opened and an ancient Slughorn appeared, inviting his students in. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott, nice to see students who are this eager" The man beamed at the three. He shuffled around, heading inside the darker class room, all kinds off smells spilled out to the three waiting outside.

Rose rushed inside, touching her throat, Scorpius fingers lingered there, he was right she wouldn't tell a soul, she didn't know why, but somehow he made her feel naughty, she never felt naughty before, her knickers were drenched. She squirmed her legs together, not to let Scorpius smell it as he proclaimed that he could in fact do so.

"Thank you for coming early, I've designated your seats today, find your card and please be seated" Slughorn chatted brightly to no one in particular, the older he got, the more unintelligible the man became.

Rose glanced around, dreading to find her card.

Scorpius found his seat and picked up the card from the place next to him, smirking at him self, thanking Merlin for this opportunity. He held it up for Rose to see. Her name neatly scribbled on the card, it was Slughorns penmanship she recognised: Rose Weasley.

"Uhm, Professor Slughorn, can I please change seats, I'd like to sit nearer to the black board please!" Rose tried profusely to change seats, she couldn't be anywhere near Mr. Dreadful.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Miss. Weasley I have carefully planned the seating arrangements, you and Mr. Malfoy have the same marks so you should sit there with him at the back, I'm sorry if its not to your liking, I really wanted to have everybody work on their own academic level!" His soft eyes looked hurt, so Rose decided she shouldn't press him any further, the man would maybe break out in tears he was a sensitive soul. She reluctantly sat down next to Scorpius. Martin Nott sat in front of her, obscuring her posture from the rest of the room, she sat in the far corner and Scorpius blocked the side to the rest of the room, there was no way she'd grab anyone's attention.

"Hey puppet what do you know, the Professor agrees, we're made for each other" He patted her knee under the table, her bare knee, even better, he had to stifle a giggle.

Rose hand shot under the table, digging her nails into Scorpius hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Tsssss, puppet, your leg feels cold let me warm it for you." Conjuring his sincerest voice, rubbing soft circles on her smooth skin.

"Please, let go! I'm here to study, aren't you?" Rose sounded like she'd cry any minute.

Scorpius looked sternly ahead, shushing her as other students piled in and class could begin. She sounded desperate, but she sent mixed vibes, like she wanted him to stop but not really, some girls had fantasies, Scorpius wouldn't do anything she didn't consented too. Slughorn was babbling on, telling them he expected the best from their last potions, these would count for their N.E.W.T.'s not only brewing something perfect but cooperating as well.

Rose almost swore, she only but managed to keep it in.

Scorpius leaned over, "Behave puppet or my hand will go up" He jotted some notes on the paper, making sure he got everything Slughorn relayed.

Rose felt all colour drain from her face as Scorpius hand moved up an inch, his breath on her ear lobe dizzzied her. She wanted desperately to get out of the seat as her eyes flew towards the clock, she groaned another hour ahead of them. Her skin tingled where Scorpius rested his fingers, his thumb caressing her inner thigh, her breath hitched, she felt conflicted, she felt appalled at what he was doing in class nonetheless! She also felt hot and naughty, because she liked him paying her attention, his thumb sending electricity towards her knickers, she felt moist down there, her nipples peaked against her bra, luckily she opted for padded ones today.

Scorpius had his thumb in the inside of her thigh, her skin was smooth and warm, he felt a current thrum against his calloused skin. There definitely was something there, she made him want to do very bad things, maybe punish her, she was to be his and his alone.

* * *

 _ **Not much happened I know, I hope it's not too much of a letdown, thanks for following, I'm surprised at how many like it? So maybe it should remain here?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Not betaed so forgive me, and thanks reviewer for pointing out my exclamation marks, didnt notice that I did that.

* * *

 _Chapter 3._

 _~*Failing miserably... At what?*~_

* * *

The insides of her thigh felt warm, he had his thumb near the fabric of her knickers, he lingered there, wasn't sure if he dared venture closer. He looked over to her mortified face through his bangs, she shifted, making him bump his finger against her crotch. She looked even more mortified.

Rose moved involuntary, she was on edge, having Malfoys's hand between her thighs. She wanted to scream, murder, rape, but bit her tongue and now she shifted, accidentally moving his finger against her apex. She was so mortified that she was responsible for having his finger on her fabric covered crotch.

Scorpius grinned as he held his thumb firm in place, was it him or was her cotton getting soaked, nope it wasn't. Her crotch was wetting al right, she was aroused by his action, very nice. Scorpius index finger joined his thumb, he moved it down ever so slowly, rubbing her nub, he could feel it through the fabric, it was swollen, beckoning him to touch her.

Rose moaned involuntary, he had his finger on her clit, it felt heavenly, forbidden, her nipples strained more and more as he proceeded, she felt juices flowing down below. She didn't want this, not like this, class was sacred to her, it was for academics not for debauchery, but why did it make her feel good? She knew, because she wanted this for so long.

Scorpius rubbed her some more, retracting his fingers and hand from her skirt before class was finished, smelling his fingers, she smelled good, he licked his finger, she tasted even better. He smirked as he focussed on his studies once more, leaving Rose hanging.

Rose squirmed her legs together as Scorpius retracted his hand, there was no reason why he should, maybe he was appalled she was wet? She couldn't do anything about that, it sort of happened, he made her do it rubbing her clit. She wanted to cry, but didn't she watched Scorpius sniff his fingers, oh no he thought she smelled bad right? He licked his fingers, he seemed to enjoy it. He went back to his studies, what was that about? Rose huffed with indignation.

Rose tried to follow Slughorns class but failed miserably, her mind was all over the place, she kept on staring at an uninterested Scorpius who scribbled down loads of notes, she looked down to her notes, nothing, her page was blank, she made no notes. Class was dismissed. Rose stayed on as Scorpius made his way out of the bench, dropping a scrap of paper on her lap. Rose unfolded it, one word appeared and vanished: WANT.

Rose sat there perplexed, not sure what to do next, gathering her books as she headed for the great hall, following Scorpius. She caught up with him and Martin before they set foot in the large space. "Uhm, can I have a word please, about your notes, uhm, Malfoy?" She stuttered as the Blond regal looking boy smirked at her.

"You want to copy them? Right?" He laughed at her. She was too easy, he never treated girls like he did her, she begged him for it he could tell. He studied her nervous face, she didn't dare look him in the eyes, she squirmed her legs together. Her face pale and flushed at the same time, oh how he wanted her to push her against the wall and ravish her for all to see, she elicited some wicked feelings inside him, he wanted her against that very wall, pull her robes aside, pull up that minxy short skirt, push her crotch aside and sink into her with a long hard trust, he could almost imagine her warmth sheathing around his shaft. It would be glorious. He instead opted for placing his hands beside her face, "You want to copy my notes, didn't you pay attention in class, you're a swott, what got your knickers in a twist you forgot to take notes huh?" He smirked wickedly, searching her face, daring her to answer him back.

Rose didn't answer, her heart pounded in her chest, he was too damn close to her liking. He had his hand on her sex an hour ago, he made her feel things she wasn't ready for, he treated her like shit and she liked it, how in dignifying. She didn't recognise herself, this needy , craving for his touch hapless witch.

"Come to the dungeons tonight, find my room and I'll let you copy my notes." He taunted her, he was sure she wouldn't do it, he wanted to see how far she was willing to let him go.

"You, oh, ferret!" Her eyes gleamed with fire, she almost kneed him in the process, pulling his arm away wriggling away from his grasp.

"You're playing with fire mate." Martin Nott grinned, he never seen Scorpius act like this around a girl before. The boy impressed him.

"Yeah, well I had my hand up her skirt in class, I've got a taste of how she feels and smells." Scorpius snickered.

"You, did what?" Martin almost doubled over.

"I'm not repeating that." Scorpius looked sternly ahead, making his way to the great hall.

Martin Nott was gobsmacked by his best mate, he asked him to stand guard in the corridor so he could talk to the Weasley girl alone, which he did obviously, anything he asked as they were mates. Now he witnessed him cornering the girl, pressing himself an her against the wall, then divulging cooly he felt the girl up in class, boy the Blond surely lost his ways.

Rose sat at diner later that day reunited with her friends, they chatted happily, she didn't partake in their merrymaking, her thoughts lingered where they had all day, Scorpius and his hand between her thighs, her crotch had this itch all day, an itch she wanted desperately taken care off. She watched him sit at his table, chatting and eating with his friends.

"Hey, Rose, you're awfully quiet?" Violet asked her friend as she kept on staring into the distance.

"Mmmmyes.." Rose answered still spaced out in her worries.

"Not feeling well?" Violet pressed further. "Can I help?"

"Well, yes and no, I'm feeling well and Potions brought a lot on, I think I need to study in the library later on, I'll be late." Rose gathered her stuff and sped away.

Violet frowned, Rose behaved peculiar of late. Her best friend kept things from her, she seemed anxious and excited at the same time. Violet knew not to press her as her temper could flare. Why oh why she wasn't placed in Gryffindor beat her.

Rose went to her dorm first to change her undergarments, she though Scorpius wanted something in return for his notes, she dreaded it but didn't want to be caught in frumpy underwear. She even glamoured her pubes, trimming her bush a bit back, believing it was what girls with boyfriends did, at least she heard talks about it. She packed her satchel, checking for her quill, inkwell and parchment, check she had everything. She walked out a stif gait to her walk, would she normally skip to the library, now she felt like making the walk of shame towards Malfoy's Snake Pit. She pretended all was fine when she encountered family and or friends passing her by, trying to be her cheerful self, all the while her brain was working in overdrive: what should she say when in fact Scorpius wanted sex in return , because she was still a virgin was it a fair exchange for goods delivered, services rendered, how would she get into Slytherin House, would his friends be there, how did one actually get into another sexes bed room, all this and more went through her head, every turn and step she took ready to double back to the comfort of her Ravenclaw Tower. Yes this and more why she wasn't a Gryffindor and yes she was a geek, her true love: books. Her feet were still bringing her closer to the dreaded Pit. Morgana and Cicere above, what in Merlin's name was she doing here as she saw the corridor leading to the entrance to House Slytherin. She wasn't sure where it was actually located, it seemed like an empty corridor, she was sure a wall was charmed to hide the entrance, she'd wait for others to come out or go in, telling them Malfoy requested her presence, he was one off their most valued members, they'd assist her. Her confidence regained as her train of thought rationalised every argument that popped in her head allowing her to face the unknown.

Rose stood there five minutes when in fact Zabini appeared through a door leading out the Green Common Room. "Miss. Weasley come in." He smiled slyly. "Scorpius send me to fetch you, he thought you might be standing here." He smiled some more, elongating his hand to show her in. Rose held her satchel to her chest as she walked past the Half Italian. He was what she'd call a typical smooth criminal, as he seamed to slither away. He pointed a passageway at the back, leading down. Rose was hyper aware of her surroundings a few other house members, younger years were studying or talking in a reclining area in front of the figure place, it almost felt welcoming. They gave her no acknowledgement at all, no rejection and not invitingly either.

Rose scurried down the steps, walking along various years, 1st on the right second on the left. The seventh years at the back, she exhaled deeply letting small puffs escape out. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach, making it flip, she felt a bit nauseated.

"Yes, come in Rose!" A voice drawled behind the closed door. She hadn't knocked. Scorpius surely placed wards alerting him to her presence. She adjusted her pleaded skirt, tucked a ringlet behind her ear, resting her hand on the doorknob, opening it. She stepped into a dim lit room, candles were burning softly, she peered inside the room, six canopied beds stood there, one of them inhabited, Scorpius was leisurely draped on it, bare chested, loose low hanging jogging trousers, bare feet. He was reading a book.

"So, you finally made it huh, took your time." He absentmindedly said to her. "Well go on take your robes of." He gestured towards a peg hanging next to his bed.

Rose felt uncomfortable, he wanted her to undress, just like that? He looked very good in a state of half-undress, his muscled chest and pecks were to die for, even his feet were beautifully boned. Rose felt her cheeks flush, she nervously unclasped her robes, hanging them beside his bed. She looked around finding two more doors, presumably leading to the shower room and toilets. She wasn't sure about that, her dorm only had one door leading towards a combined, shower and toilet room. "Uhm, what do you want me to do now?" She mumbled under her breath, folding her arms so she could hug herself.

"Well, do you want to copy those notes or not?" He peered over his book, he was still reading, giving her a second glance.

"Ehm, yes, well, yes please, should I" Should she unbutton her blouse, kick her shoes off? She felt ridiculous. Her nerves made her hands tremble. She couldn't swallow her saliva, a lump forming in her throat. Sweat, her palms were sweaty, oh, no, he'd smell that surely. Her armpits were getting sloshy, should she faint?

"Over there!" Scorpius gestured towards somewhere in the room.

Should she undress by the desk, if that floated his boat. "Uhm, sorry what?!" Rose squeaked uncomfortably, did he ward the door, did the others know they shouldn't show themselves, did they have a system in place?

"The notes, are on the desk Rose, you can copy it there!" He gestured again towards his desk, opposite his bed.

"Ooooh", Rose sighed. He expected her to copy his notes, but why dressed like this then, why lying there all hot and saucy. Rose sat down in a hurry whipping out her writing materials, trying to focus on her writing.

Scorpius had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Rose looked like her cat ate her canary, she settled in her workspace, glancing at his notes, scrunching her nose and started scribbling. The sound of her quill against the parchment, sighing now and again, made Scorpius feel easy, they were together in a room doing their own thing, minding their own, it was peaceful, no banter, no awkwardness.

Rose dared not look sideways, the snake on its bed would definitely be too distracting, he looked scrumptious, no Siree, she tried to stay focussed on her task and get it over with. After what seemed forever she was finished, she yawned and stretched her ligaments, she felt knackered. Her nervousness mixed with her rigidity made her sore, Merlin a back rub wouldn't go amiss, she rolled her head, trying to ease the soreness in her neck. Ouch that really hurt. She packed her stuff in her satchel and scooted her chair backwards, seeing a Blond haired watching her, resting his back against his headboard, he feigned interest, his book in his lap.

"Are you done then, please try to pay attention in class next time, we wouldn't need to make you come back here to scribble notes, huh?!" Scorpius smirked.

"Well you could've asked me to come to library instead." Rose huffed.

"What would be the fun in that, babe." Scorpius replied with a smile.

"Is that all, Malfoy, because I could do with some sleep." Rose spat at him.

"What would you like Rose?" Scorpius came of his bed, standing awfully close, his bare chest too close for comfort. His voice sounded husky.

"Me, no, n-o-th-i-ng. You dropped that note in my lap, making clear what you wanted." Rose stumbled backwards, trapped by the door, her robes hanging on a peg on the other side of the room, her eyes darted beyond Scorpius.

"I didn't write anything on that note Rose, why what did it say?" He caged her in between his hands, his mouth close to hers.

Rose saw his eyes fixed on her mouth, his breath on her lips, warm, smelling like mint. His scent alluring, she could feel his pulse as his chest beat against hers. She swallowed, her mouth felt dry.

"It was charmed Rose, it tells you how you feel about the giver, didn't you recognise your own handwriting?" Scorpius came closer, his lips almost on her as he tilted his head.

Rose licked her lips involuntarily," Uhm, nothing... Really..." Rose lied and she knew he knew she did.

"You're lying to yourself", he whispered against her cheek, his lips brushing her skin as he murmured.

Rose groaned, desperately fighting her legs to stay put, she felt wobbly, Scorpius was too close, he wanted her she knew that, Merlin she wanted him, she wasn't ready, she... Her legs gave out her brain drew a blank as she toppled down. Fainting in Scorpius arms.

* * *

 **No smut, I'm bad, and yes I know ]-) so what's Scorpius game? Can anyone guess? Oh and Rose...**

 **Reviews are lovely, oh and thanks for following and favouriting. Maybe we'll have more than four chapters not sure...**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading , following, favouriting.

* * *

Chapter 4.

~What happened?~

* * *

"Mmmm, yesss, oh, oh, oooooh" Rose moaned. Scorpius kissed her neck, his fingers curled inside her slick folds. He hit just the right spot, making her writhe with ecstasy, his other hand plucked her nipple. Rose wouldn't last much longer, he was that good. Her eyes hooded as she watched his alabaster fingers on her creamy breast rolling her dusky light rose flesh, her perky but small breast wobbled like it was made off gelatine. Her breath ragged, hissing with pleasure as he suckled her pulse below her ear. She tried to get hold of his penis, he moved his hip away from her, it kept eluding her, she wanted desperately to feel it, she couldn't see it, was it big, tiny, she had no idea.

"Nuh, uh, baby!" You can touch it when I tell you." He tsssk-ed her, he was firm with her, he had to be.

Rose felt like he was telling her off, he didn't get to do that, she wanted him, feel him be as near as possible, the only way to be that close was when he was inside her. "No, please, fill me, I want you close..." Her voice croaked. She was sad, he rejected her, at least that was how she felt about it.

"You'd better fetch him." A voice whispered.

"Nuh, uh, you tell him." Another dejected. He wasn't going to tell Scorpius, he knew exactly what the blond would say, no do, the word he searched for was do. Actions were so much more clearer than words and he didn't need the blond stumping him in the face. Yeah everyone thought he was nice and he was but not when he was angry and telling him would tick him off, you know what they say don't shoot the messenger. Well Scorpius surely did.

Rose writhed and moaned Scorpius name, she was fast asleep atop his bed, a plaid covering her, she was wearing her school uniform, her shoes stood next to each other on the floor, neatly placed there waiting for her.

"What's this?" Scorpius voice sounded angered.

Oh, fuck, now he saw it himself, his two friends standing beside his bed.

"Uhm, well we were about to fetch you..." Martin said. He didn't sound convincing.

"Mmm, I bet you were, so how long has she been like this?" Scorpius watched Rose move restlessly on his bed, squirming her legs together, her hands below the plaid, her face sweaty, moaning his name, her face flushed. She was having a vivid dream, Scorpius tried to keep his face even.

"Uhm, five minutes or so?" Claude lied, when in fact she woke them up a while ago, moaning and even screaming Scorpius name. Lucky devil, a beautiful untouched girl like that obviously pining for him.

"Get out!" Scorpius snarled at his friends, them watching her like this it somehow hurt him, they weren't allowed to see her like this.

"But, we're not dressed yet?!" Claude interjected, they all stood there in pyjama bottoms, bare chested, bare footed.

"Well grab some clothes and disappear and don't return until I say so!" Scorpius was furious with them, he couldn't believe they didn't get him from the common room, he slept there in the night, leaving Rose on his bed after she fainted, closing his curtains around her, but not fully, his fellow room mates must've come in later, watching him sleep on the couch.

Claude and Martin scurried out after grabbing some clothes, they'd shower in the younger years dorm.

Scorpius watched Rose settle in her sleep, she wasn't panting and moaning, her face was still flushed, her body satiated, her porcelain skin, adorned with freckles was so beautiful.

He could take her gladly like this, he'd flip her dress up, discard her knickers and let his hand trail her leg upwards like he did in class, reaching her warm wet lips, he'd bring her to her peak, he'd bite her neck, fuck Merlin he could almost taste it. He wanted to control her like he never did anyone, she made him feel like this , he had girls before they didn't have that effect on him. Her foot peeking under the plaid, fine boned, petite ankle, nice. He placed his hand around her ankle, he removed her shoes and knee length socks the previous evening, she fainted and he caught her, placing her on his bed, covering her with a plaid, watching her sleep before he changed into his night wear, leaving her here, contemplating sleeping next to her, deciding against it.

Rose stirred again as his hand closed tighter around her joint, he pulled her towards him.

Rose woke up with a jolt, her eyes wide as she felt a hand around her leg, pulling her down, her first reaction was kicking the hand, trying to crawl up the bed, trying to get away from the perpetrator. "Noo, don't touch me!" She almost cried, her eyes settled on a blond pulling her towards him, pinning her other leg down with his other hand.

"No, now, is that how you greet someone in the morning?" He drawled, lazily rubbing his thumb around her flesh.

"Please, get your hands off me." Rose wanted to sob, she looked around frantically, this wasn't her room. Something dawned in the back of her mind, she copied notes and then she wanted to return to her dorm as Scorpius towered over her, her inner turmoil and anticipation making her loose it, then it all turned black. She bit her lower lip, she obviously fainted as she worked herself up into stress and anxiety.

"Now, why would I want to do that, huh? Your ankle feels delicate, you're bone structure so refined." He whispered, leaning closer as his hand went to her calve, warm, inviting, he pushed the plaid aside, her skirt ridden up almost showing her knickers.

Rose saw his eyes darken, she pushed her thighs together, righting her skirt quickly. "I...I... I...want to leave, let me go..." Rose searched for her satchel, locating it next to the desk, her wand poking out.

Scorpius followed her gaze. "It's there if you want to accio it, but we both know it's not what you want." Scorpius hand moved up to her knee, he leaned over her placing his other hand next to her other leg. "Do you know what you want? Because I don't think you do, not consciously, your body yes, but your brain?" His voice became even more husky. His thumb on her inner leg, rubbing again.

Electricity flowed from her knee to her inner thigh, Rose gasped. Her irises enlarged, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, see you're biting your lip, that's such a turn on." Scorpius eyes eyes moved to her luscious pink lips, watching her tongue dart out involuntary wetting them.

Scorpius leaned further towards her face, his eyes not leaving her lips. He moved slowly, he wanted to claim hers with his so badly it ached.

"You'll discard me like I'm a used toy." Rose croaked.

"Who says such an awful thing?" He moved closer, he touched her nose with his, his lips were so close, he could smell her, he heard her heart beat, or so he thought he did. It was his, he was filled with anticipation, why had he never noticed how beautiful she was? He could smack himself for failing to do so.

"I wouldn't be that cruel, at least not to you, my perfect puppet..." His nose touching her cheek, his eyes fixed on her mouth, his lips curling upwards, sly smirk in place. Moving his hand up between her legs, pushing them gently wide, before moving his knee up her crotch. Reaching up, tucking a curl behind her ear, his finger tips brushing the skin behind her ear. "Tell me what were those words on the parchment." His voice a mere whisper, brushing her lips as he tilted his head, almost kissing her.

Rose gulped, "Want_" She croaked. She looked at Scorpius hooded eyes, his darker blond lashes, perfect alabaster skin, sharp cheekbones, his blond just-out-off-bed-hair, he was simply too handsome, her unruly curls, freckles, frumpy clothes, her nerdiness against his outgoing character, it was miss matched at its best. His heath radiating, lulling her into a false sense of being desired, he couldn't he'd mock and make fun off her surely...

"Don't overthink, feel" he whispered before brushing her lips with his.

A tear rolled down her cheek, her nose turned runny as Scorpius brushed her lips, coaxing her mouth to open for him, he towered over her, willing her head backwards against the headboard, he held her head between his hands, cupping her head, massaging her cheeks with his thumbs. He moved his tongue between her lips, stroking her gently.

Rose answered his kiss, reluctantly allowing him to venture into her cavity. She never kissed another boy beside a peck on the cheeks by her male family members. Scorpius tasted divine, he was so sweet as he kissed her.

Scorpius groaned as he delved into her, he wanted her desperately, he pushed her side ways, his hand moving down her side, nearly touching her chest, he went further south, resting his hand on the small of her back, feeling her hands pressed against his bare torso. Her small hands burning against his chest, almost penetrating it connecting to his large muscle inside his chest: his heart, he was hyperaware off its existence. She touched it, crept inside it.

"No, no, stop!" Rose almost shouted. Her mind befuddled, Scorpius lulled her body into an aroused state, she felt sexy, the confrontation of a mere whiff of it frightening her. She sat up, covering her legs, straightening her pleaded skirt. "I, uhm thanks for letting me copy your notes," Rose thanked him, grabbed her shoes, satchel and made a run for it.

Scorpius punched his pillow as Rose scurried out, hugging it tightly to his chest scolding her for leaving him hanging , quite literally, like this, his groin hardened as he kissed her feverishly, being shut down like this bruised him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He lingered on his bed for a moment before heading for the shower room, taking care of his hard on in there, he pumped his errection, letting it spill against the tiles as he placed his palm on the tiles, letting the water rain down on his head, his other hand covered with his seed, washing it away he would've enjoyed depositing it elsewhere. He'd make sure he would next time, he would have to plan it carefully.

Rose almost ran all the way to her dorm, telling her room mates she'd fallen asleep in the library, yes that would be a good excuse. Almost...she almost did 'it'. Knowing perfectly well she couldn't look at the blond without reddening, she would make damn sure she had her guards up in offensive defence system.

* * *

Sorry for the smutty dream, no actual smut, I wanted and I know I have no reservations writing it but it didn't feel right. So what are you comfortable with a bit of dub-con, downright non-con, I like this Scorpius to go into dom mode, even when he has no experience in being one...

*biting lower lip*


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know I'm a bad girl for keeping you wait. Thanks for favouriting, following and reading this little fic. And thanks for being patient, or maybe you aren't. Anyway here's another fun filled chapter. Beware of mature themes.**

* * *

Chapter five.

See Me  
Feel Me  
Touch Me  
Heal Me  
See Me  
Feel Me  
Touch Me  
Heal Me  
Listening to you, I get the music  
Gazing at you, I get the heat  
Following you, I climb the mountain  
I get excitement at your feet (Lyrics The Who)

* * *

"Come on sleepy head." Violet pinched Rose in the side.

"Leavemeallone". Rose groaned, turning around, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Rose this isn't like you, you're an early riser, you'll be late." Violet pulled her covers down. She couldn't let Rose be late for breakfast, she'd be a nightmare to be around all day and maybe the next few as well. Violet had a duty to herself, Daisy and the students in general. An angry grumpy Rose wasn't to anyone's benefit really. "Come on rise and shine, look the sun is up."

Violet sounded too cheery to Rose, she was almost hysterical and not in a funny way. Rose had a smile on her face, she'd let the girl squirm a bit. Yes she was that nasty to her friend. She had a reputation to uphold. She stretched, yawned and pulled her covers back up, sneaking a peek at her alarm clock, she still had five minutes to agitate her 'friend'.

"Rose, please, get out bed." Her voice became more distressed as Rose taunted her, not moving a muscle to rise.

After a few more agonising moments, at least to Violet, Rose growled and swung her legs out off bed. She threw her covers from her bed, her head a great mess, wearing a slip and silk knickers, the ones she wore yesterday, she never got to changing into her pj's. Looking at a shocked friend, "what?!" She smirked as she walked to the shower room.

"You didn't wear your night dress?" Violet gasped shocked. No way, what happened last night? She never heard Rose return to their dorm, she headed for the library when she and Daisy sat chatting at the fire place. Rose behaved out of character. It was like she was imperiussed or someone had polyjuiced into her best friend.

Rose literally jumped into bed not more than an hour ago, she found her roommates still asleep, she counted her lucky stars that they were. Sparing her telling them a lie. She looked at her reflection, she hated herself, she let him kiss her. Did she want him too? Hell yess! Oh see now he made her swear as well, She brushed her teeth, she didn't want to shower, because she could still smell him on her.

Rose walked into a packed great hall, students were busy eating their breakfast and chatted animatedly amongst each other, it was busy for a Saturday morning. She never walked in this late, she usually went for an early start in the library, except for today obviously. Her eyes traveled to the Slytherin table, yes a platinum blonde stood out, didn't he always. Their eyes didn't meet, he didn't look at her, he talked to Martin Nott. Rose felt dread filling her stomach, he didn't give her time of day that and not having eaten made her feel queasy. She walked slowly to her seat and slid in next to her friends, quietly she filled her plate with fresh fruits and a pan cake. Violet poured her a pumpkin juice, she was lovely like that. Rose made a mental note to be a bit more friendly to her.

Rose finished her breakfast, asking her friends to go on ahead without her, she wanted some time alone in the library. Daisy and Violet looked concerned when they parted ways. Rose set her table up, placing her parchment in the middle of the table, her quill on the right, inkwell at the top, her book on the left. She liked it neat, her workspace should be arranged neatly. Like her life neatly and in order, no room for surprises, nice and predictable. She started scanning her book, she searched for ingredients for the potions she copied from Scorpius, she searched for special handling of them. A comment her uncle Harry once made alerting her to different processing aspects of ingredients, she wanted to be prepared if any such process was required, she needed to excel. She became totally engrossed with her research, hours flew by as she sat there feverishly immersed in her study.

"I brought you something to eat." A voice said to her from across the table.

"Uhm, what?" She looked up from her book, her finger showing a slight indentation as where she pressed her quill into her finger, the skin was red.

"Food, something to eat, you'll faint if you don't." The voice drawled, Rose had to focus. A blond sat across from her, he leaned back, stretching his legs under the table, between her legs. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm fine." Rose started to blush, she hated that. How was it that he started to care about her nourishment?

"No, you're not." Scorpius replied with a hint of concern.

"Why do you care?" Rose pushed the sandwich away.

Scorpius shoved it back, placing it on her parchment. "Because you're my responsibility." His eyes gleamed.

"No, I'm not, I'm my own person, now shove off with your chivalry." Rose huffed.

"No, you're not, the minute you made clear you wanted me I decided I take care of you." He wasn't that possessive before, but this red head somehow crawled under his skin. She didn't know it yet but she was his.

"I didn't..." Did she, oh yes she did, the parchment showing the word want, charmed to show her true feelings.

"Now eat." Scorpius narrowed his eyes, willing her to eat. She didn't move a muscle, defying him, like she shut him down this morning, he could feel his trousers tighten again. "Right, come over to my dorm when you know what you want." He stood up, the chair nearly toppling backwards, he stopped it with a wave of his hand. Wand less magic. Rose figured as much.

Rose watched Scorpius disapear behind a stack of books, she waited another minute and grabbed the sandwich, she really was famished, he made her a cheese and lettuce sandwich, her favourite. He was observant and caring she mused, she felt warm all of a sudden, his face and body swimming into her mind, they way he kissed her lazily that morning, it was intense, overpowering the way he made her feel. She did want him, badly. She leaned on her hand, elbow on the table, nibbling away on the sandwich. Closing her eyes as she savoured it. Her other hand wandered to her breast, rubbing it gently imagining Scorpius hand on her mound.

Scorpius stood behind the stacks waiting for Rose to eat her sandwich, which she eventually did, she liked it he could tell, she smiled. He wanted to walk away, but caught her rubbing her breast slowly, she had her eyes closed. Fuck she was a pretty picture sitting there in the library as sun filtered in from the stained glass windows, her hair seemed like it was on fire. He turned around, walking out of the library, shaking his head. She was such a minx, she didn't even realise it, admitted that she was a very sexual being. Scorpius pondered how he would introduce her to her slutty self, it would liberate her from being an uptight little girl. Hell it would help him. He left the library turned into a corridor as Rose little flowerpot friend scurried past, the pretty Asian. An idea formed in his head, "Hey Violet?" He stepped in front of the unsuspecting girl. Another one dressed frumpy but pretty. Why did they do that to themselves, he didn't understand.

"Uhm, Scorpius?!" She clutched her books tight to her chest, she stepped backwards, hitting the brick wall behind her rather clumsily.

Scorpius caged the little flower girl between his hands as he rested them against the cold stone wall. "You're Rose friend, no?" He smiled slyly.

"Uhm, yes, I am." Violets eyes darted around nervously. The handsome platinum blond stood simply too close for comfort. He was handsome, even she noticed, she always assumed she was without a sex drive, not giving a damn about boys, but no, she also found herself thinking about them, not that she'd admit it. She looked at her black polished Mary Janes. She didn't want to look in his light grey eyes.

Scorpius pulled her chin up to face him. "So give her a message from me, tell her to stop by any time she feels like." He touched Violets arm, caressing it with his finger. "You will tell her, huh?" His voice husk, throaty, nearly brushing his lips against her. Leaving a soft kiss on her jaw.

Violet sighed deeply as Scorpius left, leaning against the wall behind her, catching her breath. She resumed her way to the library, she planned on studying with Rose. As soon as she arrived at Rose's spot she found it empty.

Scorpius resumed his way to the Quidditch field it was his training day today, Violet was indeed a pretty girl even up close an personal, but couldn't hold a candle to Rose. Scorpius was Captain of the Slytherin team he put them through hell, their last game would commence in two weeks.

He wasn't aware Rose sat somewhere hidden in the grand stand, she observed Scorpius, swivelling in the air, shouting out orders, directing his team.

Rose saw a boy, almost man at ease flying around, like it was nothing, it was light and easy looking. Having played herself when she was younger and more tomboyish she knew nothing was easy in Quidditch. Scorpius arm muscles flexed as he dove towards the ground and came up back again, he turned on the coin and almost made a corkscrew coming back up. His windswept hair, moving back and forth. His eyes on the ball or rather quaffle. She admired his perspective and Captain skills, overseeing the game as well as going for his own position.

When practice ended she walked towards the shower rooms, standing behind a tree, watching the players emerge from the changing room. Rose saw everyone emerge except Scorpius, finally she decided to step inside the locker room, she was being bold, maybe a bit Gryffindor., certainly not Ravenclaw. She inhaled and pushed the door inwards.

Scorpius sat there in his muggle jeans, bare chested, ruffled slightly damp hair, looking all dishy. "All alone then?" Rose asked a bewildered Scorpius.

"Yeah I like to have a moment to myself, unwind, gather my thoughts, mind telling me what you're doing here?" He sounded off. "You're not about to faint again, no?" He looked up to her.

"No, not going to faint." Rose blushed. Her eyes tracing his abs and pecs, he was too sculpted too well defined.

"So you ran into the wrong locker-room then?" He grinned slightly now.

"No, I wanted to thank you for bringing me that sandwich, I haven't said thank you, have I?" Rose blushed.

"Like I said, I wanna look out for you." Scorpius answered truthfully. "Anything else?"

"Yes, well... What about you and Violet?" Rose bit her lower lip, wringing her fingers together behind her back.

"What about her?" Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "You saw her and me?"

"Yes, you kissed her on her cheek, you stood so close to her." It stung her when she almost walked into them earlier on the day. She knew then that she couldn't stand it if anyone came close to him, her heart felt like it was put through a wringer, she had trouble breathing as he came close to her best friend, caressing her arm. It looked, no felt intimate. The way Violet blushed and floated away. She knew her best friend crushed on him.

Scorpius almost laughed, Rose looked serious. But he refrained from doing so. She was jealous, the green eyed monster got hold of her. He felt honoured by it. He placed his hands on her hips, pulled her close, making her tower over, him, he placed a kiss on her stomach. "It was nothing really, just a friendly peck."

"Are you sure?" She sighed, the kiss on her stomach made her belly summersault.

"Hhhhmyes, it was." Scorpius pressed another kiss on her stomach. Why in heavens name did she still wear her woollen sweater? His hand went behind her buttock, grabbing her hands in his, caressing her thumb with his. His other hand tugged her shirt from her skirt, exposing her taut stomach, looking up her again before pressing another warm kiss on her bare flesh. He could feel her trying to wedge her hands from his grasp, but she didn't put up much of a struggle. He kissed her again on her skin, as he made contact he felt his own stomach flip, sending a jolt to his chest. Fuck he wanted her badly. He laved her skin with more openmouthed wet kisses, nipping her skin, grazing her with his teeth, suckling her.

"Scorpius, please no." Rose didn't put action with her words.

Scorpius hesitated, was she telling him no because she didn't want him to kiss her or was it too much for her, he could feel her heart beat ferociously, she also squirmed her legs together under her skirt. He pulled her close gain, kissing her belly button, swirling his tongue around, gently suckling her tight skin. Her stomach was flat and taut, her hips weren't very wide, her arse was well shaped, he would have fun with her body, exploring what she liked and what not. He let go of her hands, he again looked up at her, he unbuttoned the lower button of her skirt, pressing a kiss on her skin. "Tell me no and I'll stop, flicking the second button exposing more skin for him to kiss.

Rose watched the platinum blond sitting in front of her, resting her hands on his shoulders, his mouth on her stomach made her feel good, maybe too good, she felt achy, needy. She didn't know someone could make her feel these kinds of things, her throat was dry, her pulse raced, her stomach flipped, she felt nausea, wanted to cry or maybe giggle. It was a right mess inside her body and mind, she wanted to push him away, pull him closer, she wanted him inside, outside, everywhere.

"Loose the sweater, baby." Pressing another kiss, flicking another button and another, reaching her white cotton and lace trimmed bra. Virginal, reminding him that she was still a virgin. He put a hand on her breast, gently rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

Rose involuntary pulled her sweater over her head, his hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple to tautness, making her knickers flood with wetness. She mussed his hair between her fingers.

He left her breast, tracing her mound downwards, pushing it back up under the fabric, he had his hand on her breast, skin to skin, she closed her eyes, she looked more beautiful as he softly pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh?!" Rose moaned, that felt like heaven. When she did it to herself it felt good, but having an actual boy working on her nipple was an entire different ball game. Especially when the boy was Scorpius Malfoy.

"You're so beautiful baby." Scorpius tongued her belly button.

"Oh, fuck, I bet you say that to all the girls." Rose felt heat rise up her spine, her stomach fluttered with butterfly wings.

"Nope, never, only you." He was honest with her. Her white freckled skin, her red thrashes, those soft ringlets framing her delicate face, she was truly a beauty. His hand went to the side of her skirt, flicking the button, lowering her zip. Her skirt slid down, revealing white cotton matching knickers. He started to kiss his way to her hipbone, it protruded her skin, maybe she was a bit too frail, he should feed her some more sandwiches.

Rose hissed as he nipped her hipbone, his white blond hair against her stomach felt good.

Scorpius hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband of her knickers, slowly pulling it down, he followed with his mouth, kissing her venus hill. Roughly pulling her knickers down, revealing a small red stripe down to her slit. He left her knickers between her knees, he could see wetness in her cotton crotch it glistened, he could smell her arrousal.

Rose felt embarrassment creep up her neck, lodging in her brain. "Scorpius, no, I don't want you to see me, I don't feel comfortable." Rose tried to push him off her.

"Don't feel shy, I feel honoured being the first one to see you for what you are, a beautiful nymph, he kissed his way down.

"How, often have you done this." Rose hissed, seeing him head for her nub filled her with dread, expectancy and anticipation.

"A few times, I promise you it will be fine, you'll love it." He dived back in, following the red stripe down, kissing her red curls, sweet musk filled his nostrils. He helped her step out of her knickers, he pocketed them, finders keepers huh? As soon as she had her knee up, he let his shoulder slide between her legs, opening her up to him. She had a very pretty pink puss, he licked her insides gently.

"Oooooh, whaaaaat... Ngggghh..." Rose came instantly, anticipation building up in her stomach made her squirm with delight, her toes curled, she fisted Scorpius hair.

Scorpius smirked, she was so worked up under his ministrations she needed not much to get there. He felt her insides convulse and contract, he kept on licking her like a ripe peach, she released her honeyed juices on his tongue, he penetrated her deeply with his tongue, stabbing at her soft lush flesh, sucking her juice from her.

Rose tried to get rid of his head as she wanted to ride her wave, no more, she couldn't take no more, it was too much, it... And "Ooooooh, Merlin, yessss." She came again.

Fuck this, she was a fine piece of work, coming again so soon after her first wave, he kept on servicing the beauty, kept on laving her, he pushed a finger in with his tongue, pumping it knuckle deep, she was tight, as much as he expected from her, her curled his finger, trying to locate her soft membrane and found it, he suckled and pushed her spongy tissue. He hit the jackpot as he heard Rose howl and wail with pleasure, she oozed liquid, sweet. He made her squirt, he was proud of himself.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gooooooosh!" Rose wailed. She felt a warm stream down her leg. She was so embarrassed. "No, more, no, more, no..." She doubled over against the wall, catching herself before she banged her head.

Scorpius caught her and placed her on his lap. His face shining with her sap. "Ssssshhh, come here baby, ride it out." He caressed her hair, planting a kiss on her nose.

Rose rocked herself against his bare chest, it dawned on her, she couldn't let him go, she wanted to do it again and again and again.

* * *

 ** _Please let me know what you think. I want to feel the love. No flames as I warned you on forehand._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A small chapter to get back into it. Thanks for sticking around if you did.**

* * *

Dreary he couldn't muster any other words for it. Atrocious, yes there he had another one, boring utterly and all consuming. He leaned back, it was warming, sun filtered into the class room. He looked around, his fellow class mates also looked like they rather be any where else than here. Muggle studies, yes, yes a toaster, so what. Who need some Muggle contraption when sandwiches could be charmed. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose. He glanced to the front off the class room, dark red curls attached to a more than lovely head, fire seemed to crackle everywhere she went. Even the tiniest strand of hair whipping up magic, Rose Weasley. Beautiful. In, oh how she writhed above him, her dusky rose nipples, he could almost taste them. Her nectar even more delicious, mmm yes, he'd give anything to bend her over one of these desk and have a go. He felt a bit more alive fantasising about having her for anyone to see.

"Mr. Malfoy?!" A sharp voice brought him back. Darn that old bat for pulling him noisily from his happy thoughts. "Yes mam?" He answered sitting up right again.

"Would you care to share your thoughts with us?" Mrs. Honeycomb asked sharply. "Judging by that smirk of yours it couldn't be anything pertaining my class." She observed him from behind her spectacles.

"Not particularly, no, mam." Scorpius smirked at Nott. "You'd have a heart attack if I would mam. Can't have that on my account as well." He said, an amused tone to his voice. "I don't think she would want me to elaborate on our endeavours." He taunted the older woman.

Rose turned around watching him with utter shock, all colour drained from her face.

He winked at her without giving away it was aimed at her per se. He neatly stacked his paper, collected his quill and ink before shoving it inside his satchel. Class was out, it couldn't have come on a more appropriate time.

Somehow Rose was quicker than him, she shoved against him as she exited the class room, huffing with indignation.

She was livid, she knew she couldn't trust the snake as far as she could throw him.

"So what where you daydreaming about then, your trousers are protruding." Martin pointed down. "Can you get more obvious? I thought you said we had standings to keep up." Martin sniggered.

"I'll be damned, the snake has a will off it's own." Scorpius tugged at his trousers, down playing his flesh. He walked towards his next class, having Rose writhing in ecstasy above him, their little stint in the locker room wouldn't leave him alone, she was an exquisite nymph.

Rose slouched down in her common room,, she was thoroughly confused. Scorpius was so sweet when he, well, uhm kissed her nether regions, why did he had to behave like he was an arse in Muggle studies? She knew why, because he was just that an arse. An arse who let her cum on his mouth. She felt mortified thinking about it, she didn't tell her squad what had happened, she needed to remain on her high horse. She could do without his friends glaring at her like she was this seedy dirty thing, he must've told them how he serviced her, she was sure they knew. Snakes were like that huh?!

"Rose, Rose? Ah there you are." Daisy poked her head around the door, "You all but run from our last class." Her voice sounded concerned.

Daisy was her best friend.

Rose seriously contemplated telling her about Scorpius, but refrained. She wouldn't understand, they had this understanding, marrying as virgins, loosing it on their wedding day, they made a vow. Hell she didn't understand herself when it came down to it. "Hey Daisy, I'm not feeling well." She tried. She needed some time to think.

Daisy walked to their dorm, her black long hair high up in a pony tail is swayed behind her.

Merlin she doesn't know how happy she is , studying eating and sleeping, Rose mused as she lay down against the soft furnishings, maybe close her eyes for a moment.

Diasy returned from her room, she emptied her bag, grabbed her books for the afternoon and headed out, watching Rose sleep peacefully, telling their next professor Rose didn't feel well.

Rose slumber turned into a vivid dream about a certain blond, they snogged behind a tree, he was sweet, gentle, his hands didn't stray, they only kissed, he whispered sweet words in her ear, telling her how beautiful he was and that he worshipped the earth she walked on. She startled awake as busy voices filled her ears, Ravenclaws where demure people at heart but could get excited when learning something new. Rose sat up, pulled her skirt down her knees, somehow her hand was firmly lodged between her legs, her cheeks reddened as she looked around, she hoped for the love of Cicere no one caught her lying there like a wanton woman. She made her mind up as she went out the common room, heading up towards the owlery, she scribbled a note attached it to a house owl claw and sent it out. She watched it flap its enormous wings as it jumped off its perch and swoop down outside the tower towards his destination. Rose sighed, she couldn't go back now, her stomach made that famous summersault. She left the owlery, skipped down the steps towards the grounds, looking back over her shoulder, she dearly hoped she could get away unseen. She found the spot she looked for at the edge of the forrest. Her heart thudded inside her chest, she entered the building sat on the wooden floor awaiting her company.

* * *

 **Testing the water if you enjoyed this let me know if you WANT more. (Pun intended)**


End file.
